To Sail the Seas
by StrikeForce
Summary: Pirate/non-demigod AU. Nico has become a pirate captain to seek revenge on Percy Jackson, the cause of his sister's death. But when he confronts him, he realizes that there's a bigger threat. And he might need Percy's help to destroy it. (The seven plus Nico and Thalia, possibly Will) Not pernico.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! So this is my very first PJO fanfic! Super excited to be sharing this with you! Warning: my ship glossary is a tad bit rusty, but just bear with me.**

 **Rated T for: swearing, intense action/gore (possibly, I want to practice my gory writing), and sexual implications.**

1700's

Nico paced up and down the dock, keeping his eye on the horizon. It was a calm evening, a slight breeze in the air as the sun began its slow descent. Unlike several weeks previously, which had been a nasty storm that caused several trees to crash upon some houses. Nico was momentarily worried, but reminded himself that she would be alright. She would, Percy promised.

Percy was a friend and somewhat of a mentor to Nico and his older sister Bianca. He was accompanying Bianca to hers and Nico's home country, Italy, to join a convent. Nico had been upset, Bianca was the only family he had left after their mother's death. But, eventually, Nico began to understand and gave her his blessing, she set off two days later.

Nico snapped his eyes to an image in the distance and almost jumped for joy. It was a ship, with blue sails, just like the one Percy had taken Bianca on. He couldn't wait to see Percy and ask about Italy and how Bianca was adjusting to the convent. He shifted from foot to foot as the ship slowly crept closer. Then, boats were tossed over the side and sailors jumped in and rowed to shore, some carrying merchandise from Italy.

The sailors climbed onto the dock and passed the young boy with a grunt. Nico searched their faces and eventually saw Percy. "Percy!" he yelled and ran towards him, a bright smile on his face. However, his smile quickly fell when he saw Percy's green bloodshot eyes and furrowed eyebrows. His hair was tousled even more that usual.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"Let's take a walk," Percy said and laid his hand on Nico's shoulder as he guided him away from the dock and down by the beach. "Listen, Nico, we hit a pretty bad storm. The mast broke and began to fall, right where I was holding onto the railing. Bianca... she- she knew what was coming and shoved me out of the way." Percy stopped walking and knelt to look the younger boy in the eyes. "She died. I'm so sorry, Nico. She wanted you to have this." Percy grabbed a figurine of a pirate from his pocket and pressed it into Nico's hands.

There was a minute of silence as Nico stared at the figurine, then he whispered, "You promised you would protect her."

Percy's face fell. "Nico, I couldn't help it. There was no way I-"

"You promised!" Nico stepped backwards, his face red with rage. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!"

"Nico, please-" but Percy could not reason with him, for Nico ran down the beach, still clutching the pirate figurine in his hand. Later, when Nico didn't come back, Percy realized he should've gone after him. But it was too late.

(Five years later)

"Uh, captain, sir?" a sailor asked nervously as he fidgeted with his shabby clothing.

"What?" the captain said coldly, turning to stare at the sailor with his one eye, the other covered with a patch.

"Well, it's just that, you being a new captain and all, well we were wondering if you needed one of us to show you the ropes?" The sailor was, of course, referring to himself mostly. The rest of the crew had gathered around the two pirates, eyeing them eagerly.

This captain was the youngest captain they had ever known and therefore were skeptical about him taking over their ship. There was no doubt that he was an excellent swordsman, he proved that when he gutted their previous captain, but for the past week he had done nothing except have the anchor lowered and the ship sitting still. He had made no move, barely any commands, and glared at his crew with his one eye.

"Show me the ropes?" The captain picked up a rope from the deck that had been previously been cut from the mast.

"Aye, captain."

"How about I show you the ropes?"

Quick as a serpent's bite, the captain snatched the man by his shirt and slung the rope over his head. He threw the sailor overboard while quickly tying the other end of the rope to the railing. The rope went taut, and the man twitched below before hanging still.

"Let's make something clear," the captain yelled and he took off his black pirate's hat. "I am the son of Hades, Nico diAngelo! I am your captain now, you will answer to me or else you'll be hanging there next to your old friend. Pull up the anchor, set the sails and begin to row. We have places to be."

Nico turned sharply, his black cape flowing dramatically behind him, and he took his place behind the helm. He watched as the crew rushed to preform their tasks, saying quietly and bitterly, "I will come for you, Percy Jackson. I will get my revenge."

 **Ok ok I know the eye patch is cliche, but there's a legitimate reason behind it that will be explained eventually. Although Hades was mentioned, I'm not sure at this moment if he'll make an actual appearance in this fic. Anywho, please leave me your comments, questions, and concerns in that glorious little review box down below ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I seem to have this habit of occasionally rising from the grave to produce another chapter. Must be powers passed on to me from Hades or something lol. Anyway, I do have reasons for not uploading but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. Here's a chapter, please enjoy!**

"Hey, Percy, wait a second," Jason ran up to Percy and slung his arm over his shoulders lazily.

Percy smiled at his cousin. "What do you need, Grace?"

"Well, there's someone at the tavern wanting to speak with you." Jason wiggled his eyebrows and Percy couldn't help his ears going red.

"Annabeth? Why? What does she want? I better go." Percy turned to leave but Jason tightened his grip on him.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Uh, well, you know Annabeth. If I keep her waiting all hell will break loose."

"Oh, are you sure it's not because you're in love?"

"Shut up, Grace, I got to go." Taking his chance, Percy bolted from Jason's grip and headed down the streets to where Annabeth worked. The tavern, _The Spotless Olive_ , was, ironically, right next to a convent where Jason's sister Thalia was in training to become a nun. She was one of Annabeth's best friends, even if they did live very different lives.

When Percy entered the tavern he noticed that it was mostly empty, not unnatural for an afternoon, and he noticed Annabeth. She was standing behind the counter, wiping it down tiredly. Her blond hair was pulled back loosely with strands of it falling in her face. Her exposure was stiff and rigid, not at all relaxed. Percy wondered what could possibly be wrong.

"Hello, Annabeth," Percy smiled at her.

"Where's the money Jackson?" Annabeth stopped wiping the counter and glared at Percy.

Oh, that's what's wrong, Percy thought. "Look, Annabeth I don't exactly have the funds right now, it has been a hard month and-"

"I am sick of your excuses, Percy! You know how Dionysus is and since I am the one who vouched for you I am starting to look like an idiot!"

"I know, Annabeth, I completely understand but manning the lighthouse doesn't pay much."

"You should have thought of that before you got a loan, now I might lose my job." Annabeth scrubbed at the counter furiously.

"What!? Dionysus can't just fire you!"

"Yes he can and he says he will if you do not pay him back within a fortnight."

"A fortnight!? It'll take months to pay off that debt!"

"Then you better think of something fast, Jackson. I can _not_ lose my job." Annabeth slapped her cloth onto the counter and moved to help a customer.

"Shit, Jason, what do I do?" Percy asked his blond friend.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe try finding another job? Ships are constantly coming and going from here, there has got to be something."

* * *

"For the last time, I said no!" the grumpy old sea captain yelled at Percy.

"Just for this one voyage, please!" Percy pleaded. "The trip to Spain and back will take two weeks which is just what I need! I'm not a free loader, you _know_ I'll work hard."

The sea captain sighed and looked into Percy's green eyes. "I know, Percy. It's just that you haven't been on a ship since that unfortunate incident with the di Angelo girl, and that was five years ago. You'll be out of practice and you will have lost your sea legs. I truly am sorry."

The sea captain boarded the ship leaving behind a disappointed Percy, who had already asked every other captain at the docks for a job. He kicked at a post in anger then cursed as he realized his toe would blister. "Bloody hell, Annabeth, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Hey, kid, come here." Percy turned around to see a man in shabby sailor's clothes gesturing to him.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"I hear you're wanting to sail the seas." The man looked to be in his thirties, although his hair was already thinning out and his teeth were a dark yellow.

"Well yes, but I need to be back within a fortnight, you see I owe-"

"Don't care about your backstory. You ever sailed?"

"Why yes, my last voyage was five years ago."

"Think you still got what it takes?"

Percy smiled and began to bounce up and down. "Yes, sir!"

"Now I'm not your sir, but you can tell Captain Luke Castellan that Buford sent ya. He's at the other end of the docks, his ship is the one with green sails."

"Thank you!" Percy raced off to the other end of the docks, not bothering to answer when his friend Leo asked where he was going. When arriving he immediately saw the ship with the green sails, tall and proud Percy knew it would hold against the strongest of waves.

Seeing one of the crew members Percy asked, "Where might I find Captain Luke Castellan?"

"He's on the ship, speaking with his first mate."

Percy ran up the plank and boarded the ship where he found the captain and what appeared to be his first mate in a shouting match.

"I _told_ you to make sure that the rigging was set!" the captain shouted.

"And _I_ told Arnold to do it!" the first mate shouted back.

"I gave you a direct order, Rodriguez!"

"I am the first mate, I can pass the orders to someone else if I wish!"

"Correction, you were the first mate and you are currently out of a job. Get the bloody hell off my ship." Face red and fists clenched Rodriguez stomped across the deck and off the ship.

"Ah, my apologies, I did not see you there," the captain took notice of Percy, standing awkwardly on the ship. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you Captain Luke Castellan?" Percy asked.

"That I am, and you are?"

"Percy, sir, Percy Jackson. Buford sent me, told me you might be hiring. See I need to pay off a debt within a fortnight or a friend is going to lose her job."

"Yes, well, do you have experience?"

"Yes, sir, although my last voyage was five years ago."

"I see. And are you good at obeying orders?"

Percy's mind flashed to three weeks previously when he had been told by his friend Leo to not touch the contraption he had been working on. One little touch from Percy and the whole thing collapsed. "If the order makes sense, then yes."

Luke chuckled. "Welcome aboard, Percy Jackson, first mate."

"Wait wha-" Percy tried to protest but the captain was already walking off.

"We leave in two hours!"

* * *

"Annabeth! Annabeth! You'll never believe it!" Percy shouted as he burst into _The Spotless Olive_.

"What won't I believe? You saw a flying pig?" Annabeth said, arching a displeased eyebrow at the person who interrupted her work.

"No, better yet. I got a job with a ship, I'll have that debt paid off within two weeks!"

"Oh, Percy, that's wonderful!" Annabeth gave him a quick hug. "But what about the lighthouse?"

"I already talked to Jason about that, he can take care of it in my absence."

"When do you set sail?"

"In a couple of minutes. In fact, I should probably head back to the ship right away."

"Good luck, Percy."

 **Review? Please?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Here's a new chapter for you guys.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, Captain, I didn't think to ask where our destination would be," Percy approached his captain behind the helm.

"Call me Luke, Percy, I don't bother with formalities. Tell me, have you ever tried steering a ship?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well I can't have me a first mate who can't steer a ship. Come here and grab the wheel."

Percy stepped forward and gripped the wheel, noting that the wood, once smooth and glossy, had lost its shine and was now rough to the hands. "So, Percy, we want the wind to remain to our back, especially since we have full sails at the moment. You feel that small gust of wind? Adjust your steering, steer towards the starboard."

Percy obliged and felt the ship sail smoothly and pick up speed with the wind at its stern. "Like this?"

"Exactly, Percy exactly. Now keep it steady for a while, I need to check on something." Luke left to his quarters and Percy remained at the helm, looking at the sailors below him and at the sea in front of him. He couldn't help allowing his thoughts to wander a bit, to the ship he, Leo, and Jason had wanted to build. He had borrowed the money from Dionysus to pay for the lumber for the _Argo II_ , named after a the original _Argo_. Annabeth had thought from the start that the idea was foolish and risky, she was right of course. This better work, Percy thought.

Percy heard footsteps behind him and noticed Luke was back. "You've kept it steady," he said with a tone of surprise.

Percy half smiled. "It's alright."

"I have a question to ask of you, Percy. Have you ever heard of the Ghost King?"

"The Ghost King? No, why? Is he some kind of myth?"

Luke snorted. "I wish, but he's no myth. He's the son of a man who runs what we call the Underworld. It's the place all pirates meet to gain repairs, consult the code, and visit the taverns."

"They have taverns in the Underworld?"

"That's right, there's also tradesmen and a couple of families. But about this Ghost King, they say he's the most ferocious pirate captain to sail the seas. He's never lost a battle, even when his ships are weaker than that of his opponents. However, rumor has it that he has been building a new ship, with black sails with a silver lining. If you suddenly see those sails, even if you think you saw it in the distance, let me know immediately."

"What will we do if we run into him?"

"Out sail him, hopefully. It would be our only chance. Anyway, we're a little off course so we need to steer towards the starboard side with-"

"With half sails." Percy glanced at Luke who seemed surprised. "It's not my first time on a ship, you know."

"Yes, but I thought you were a common sailor? A deckhand? Most of my men here don't know the bow from the stern."

"I was a deckhand, but I spent a lot of time watching the captains."

Luke smiled fondly at him. "You'll make a fine sailor, Percy." Then he turned to his crew and shouted, "Half sails, everyone! Come on you scullywags, we don't have all day. Half sails!"

* * *

Nico stepped on board his new ship, _The Ghost_. He had been waiting for it to be built as he went on his raids of any other ship, cruise or merchant, he came across. The black sails with its silver lining fluttered in the wind, and the pirate's flag waved proudly.

"She's a fine ship, Nico," a deep voice said behind him and he turned to see a man with shoulder length black hair, a pale complexion, and dark clothing stood near the railing.

"Thank you, father."

Hades stepped forward and said, "You'll be going on a dangerous venture."

"Don't I always?"

"Yes, but going after your cousin is a dangerous thing, you know your uncle Poseidon won't be happy if any harm comes to Jackson."

"I will deal with Poseidon after I kill Jackson. Because I will kill him, father, I have to for Bianca."

Hades smiled grimly at his son. "I know, Nico. I would have done the same for your mother had I been given the chance. Since I hadn't, I decided to help you with your quest. Jules! Come over here!"

An older, zombie like man came aboard. His yellow green eyes were set deeply into his skull, and his skin was so tight it could have been mistaken for bone.

"Nico," Hades said proudly, "Allow me to introduce you to your First Mate, Jules-Albert!"

Jules-Albert raised a hand and grinned, showing off his yellow teeth as Nico groaned. "Really, father?"

"Yes, really. Jules is a reliable man."

"Fine. But we're setting off immediately, we've been sitting at the Underworld long enough. Jules, get the men together."

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
